


Misadventures of Ass Eating

by litmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Just smut, M/M, This is pure nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litmilkovich/pseuds/litmilkovich
Summary: Ian really wants Mickey to sit on his face. There are some minor difficulties.





	Misadventures of Ass Eating

**Author's Note:**

> This is.. uh. Enjoy? Based off that tweet where that guy’s gf sat on his face and broke his neck.

“Please, baby, just try it, if you don’t like it we’ll stop,” Ian begged, chin jut out and puppy eyes in full swing.

“I would suffocate you,” Mickey deadpanned, although the idea was tempting.

Ian mulled over the thought, “if I had to pick a way to die, it would be that,” he concluded and flinched when Mickey smacked him upside the head, although it was more playful than anything.

“You really wanna do this that bad, huh?” Mickey interrogated. He was sure Ian’s head could have just about popped off at the rate he nodded.

“Fine,” Mickey began, cutting Ian off before he could speak, “ _but_ , you have to like.. give me a signal or something if you can’t breathe or whatever,” he clarified. Ian was already naked and laying on his back.

“Unbelievable,” Mickey scoffed with a smirk on his lips.

He positioned himself over Ian’s face, sitting reverse cowgirl so his balls wouldn’t end up suffocating Ian. “Remember to tell me if— _fuck_ ,” he gasped, Ian’s arms immediately wrapping around where his thighs met his pelvis, hands in a position to spread Mickey’s ass cheeks and dive right into eating him out.

Ian’s cock twitched as he moaned into Mickey’s ass, slurping and gargling saliva obscenely.

“Oh _fuck_ , _Ian_ , _fuck_ ,” he slurred and hiccuped on a moan when Ian pried his cheeks further apart and pulled away for a moment to sink his teeth into the flesh of Mickey’s ass.

“Fuck, oh _fuck me_ ,” he choked and reached back to grip the headboard, slowly gyrating his hips to meet the languid movements of Ian’s tongue.

After a few minutes, Mickey was thoroughly convinced that he indeed would like to continue getting his ass eaten. Forever, preferably. “I’m coming, I’m fucking coming,” he chanted and ground down forcefully onto Ian’s face, shooting his load over his hand that pumped his dick rhythmically.

As he was coming down from his climax, he noticed Ian tapping forcefully on his thigh. He got off, legs a little like jelly, and stared at Ian’s cock curiously start to soften. “Ian?” He asked, eyes bugging out of his head when he saw tears falling down Ian’s temples. “Holy shit, are you okay?”

“I think—,” Ian coughed, fucking _laughing_. “I think you broke my neck,” he breathed raggedly.

“Ian _fucking_ Gallagher!” Mickey exclaimed, getting them dressed quickly before calling 911.

-

“What did I fucking tell you?” Mickey groused, sitting beside where Ian was propped up on the hospital bed with a neck brace stabilizing his head. He held one of Ian’s hands with both of his, and Ian didn’t seem to mind that his palms were clammy.

“To be fair,” Ian smirked, “I was warned about suffocation, not broken bones.”

Mickey grit his teeth, “when they asked me what happened I almost left your ass here,” he groused and felt his cheeks heat up. The ambulance ride and initial emergency call was one of the most awkward experiences Mickey has ever had by far.

_  
“911 what’s your emergency?” The woman’s voice was calm, collected. Mickey was anything but._

_“Um—,” Mickey sputtered eloquently. “My boyfriend just broke his neck,” he said hurriedly, holding an ice pack to Ian’s neck in effort to quell the swelling._

_“An ambulance is on it’s way, sir,” she sounded slightly distracted, a keyboard clicking in the background. “How did this incident occur?” She asked, the clicking halted for a moment._

_“Fucks sake,” Mickey breathed and grit his teeth. “We were..” he tried thinking of something safe for work to say, but when he saw Ian’s pained smirk, lip caught between his teeth while he choked on a laugh, he decided, fuck it. “My idiot boyfriend thought it would be a good idea for me to sit on his face, so I did and it broke his fucking neck,” he hissed._

_The woman cleared her throat and he heard the keyboard click some more. “First responders are on their way.”_

“You loved it, though,” Ian chuckled smugly. If Mickey could, he’d slap him upside the head again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
